Letters to Ancestors
by Chibi Night Angel
Summary: The Ancestors have all gotten a tad bored and decided to answer your letters. So come send your gorgeous letters their way and let some chaos ensue as well. They'll be orderly as well...at least until GHB tries to paint again Rated T for Highblood and other things as well
1. Introductions

Sufferer: Hell6 everyone. It has c9me to my attenti9n that there are s9me tr9lls that are answering letters. It s9unds really fun and we'd all like t9 get into such a thing. S9 if y9u'd like...y9u may send us letters and we'll try t9 answer them.

Handmaid: We await y0ur questi0ns.

Summoner: yo, c'mon. 1t'll be pretty cool to answer ya.

Psiioniic: iit'll be nice to iinteract wiith others

Disciple: I can't wait furr your letters~! :3

Dolorosa: -smiles kindly- Please do+ no+t be afraid, we will try to+ be as kind as po+ssible. Well...at least mo+st o+f us.

Redglare: -cackles- 4ny cr1m1n4ls h1d1ng 4bout w1ll b3 3x3cut3d.

Mindfang: Come on. Don't 8e scared~

Darkleer: -nods-

Grand Highblood: Hahaha! This will be MOTHERFUCKING INTERESTING

Dualscar: ye best not leavwe us hangin.

Condesce: and all ya'll guppies B-ETA be nice to mama~

**A/N: First of all, I won't be using Mituna's quirk on Psiioniic because it's so darn irritating no matter how adorbs Tuna is. I shall stick it Sollux's quirk, except for the whole 2 for s and S thing. Oh and since I'm sure Disciple ain't deaf, so Meu's quirk is out too, but those cat puns are staying~! Also I'm rather fond of using Sober!Gamzee's fluctuating tone on GHB ^^ **

**Send them some letters guys! I'll try to answer every one of them. Leave them in the reviews. If those people continue to send me those stupid notices of 'don't do that', then I'll ask you all to send them by PM. Because I won't let this die so quick :3**


	2. Threats

Author: Hey guys! You got your first letter, so come here!

Everyone: -agrees and makes their way over and reads the letter-

**~.~.~.~**

**HEy DIPSHITs, YOu REMEMBEr Me? BECAUSe A LOt Of YOu FUCKERs HEADs ARe GONNa GEt MOUNTEd On My WALl. (( its grubfather, fuckers. ))**

**-GRBFATHERFUCKERs **

**~.~.~.~**

Sufferer: 9h my...I have n9 idea h9w t9 react to this..

Handmaid: I see your future grubfather and it is n0t 0ne that you may l00k forward t0.

Summoner: daaaamn man. l1ttle aggress1ve on your part, but a'1ght. I a1n't scared to f1ght you. -smirks-

Psiioniic: that iis rude of you to speak to us iin that manner grubfather..

Disciple: -hisses- I will CLAW your eyes out if you try!

Dolorosa: I will no+t allo+w yo+u to+ harm Signless o+r anyo+ne I care fo+r

Redglare: H3h3h3. S33ms l1k3 4 h4ng1ng 1s 1n ord3r hm?

Mindfang: Hahaha! Like you could ever 8eat me in a match.

Darkleer: That is highly 100dicrous and I am afraid that you will not succeed..

Grand Highblood: HAHA. motherfucker actually thinks he can harm me. ME? what an imbecile. IF ANYTHING, YOU'LL BE MOUNTED ON _MY_ WALL.

Dualscar: try to come at me and i'll introduce ya to my friend, ahab's crosshairs ya fucker.

Condesce: )(e)(. lil bug t)(inks it can just t)(reaten to kill me? man ima squis)( you so watc)( yours)(elf.


	3. Our Descendants?

**hey. hey. hey. hey. hey. hey. hey. hey. hey. hey. hey. hey. what do you think of your descendants? hmmmmmmmm? (O3O)**

**-Guest (to all of you)**

**~.~.~.~ **

Sufferer: My descendant? 9h. Well he isn't anything like me, that's f9r sure. He has quite the v9ca6ulary and he's really l9ud. Plus th9se insults are bey9nd my level and d9es he ever even st9p to 6reath in his rage filled rants?

Handmaid: She is a pleasant 0ne to be ar0und even if her pers0nality is a little dead.

Summoner: that handsome l1ttle troll! man when 1 see the boy, 1 just wanna p1ck h1m up and fly around w1th h1m. plus he gets all the b1tches~

Psiioniic: he's okay ii guess. although hiis attiitude seems to need somewhat of an adjustment, he's a liitle too...

Disciple: EEEEE~! SHE'S SO PURRECIOUS! So adorable and she has such a big heart. Oh if only she had someone to share it with..

Dolorosa: She's a wo+nderful lady. So+ very pleasant, kind with a mo+thering perso+nality and has quite the eye for fashio+n.

Redglare: Sh3 knows how to b3 1nv3st1g4t1v3 and d1sh out just1c3. She'd b3 a wond3rful l3g1sl4c3r4tor.

Mindfang: She's a great descendant! I mean she o8viously knows how to be a pirate. Hunting for treasure and getting what she wants when she wants it! ::::)

Darkleer: He is an acceptable one, understanding his loyalty to the highb100ds.

Grand Highblood: he's a motherfucking disgrace. AN EMBARSSMENT TO THE SUBJUGGLATORS. although I do applaud him killing them other motherfuckers.

Dualscar: ugh...don't evwen get me started on him..

Condesce: i reely oug)(ta just krill the girl already. s)(e ain't wort)( nofin and s)(e's way too sweet and s)(it. i mean S—ERIOUSLY.


	4. Our Fave Word?

**Oh my gosh hi.  
I have a question. What is everyone's favourite word?  
Weird question, I know.  
Anyway, you should all continue being awesome. Byeeeee.**

**-NekoGirl72**

**~.~.~.~**

Sufferer: Hm...I'd have t9 say that my fav9rite w9rd is...Equality.

Handmaid: Escape

Summoner: bel1eve 1t or not 1 l1ke rebellious or bangarang

Psiioniic: hmm ii liike the word friiendshiip or freedom

Disciple: Hmm I'm all furr the word love~! :3

Dolorosa: I'd have to+ say generosity

Redglare: H3h, just1c3.

Mindfang: I love the word adventure.

Darkleer: Order.

Grand Highblood: so many choices..I GUESS I'LL PICK CRUNCH. the motherfucking brilliant noise my victims make when i CRUSH THEIR BONES.

Dualscar: i'll go wvith the word destruction

Condesce: man i like the word krill seeming as t)(at's w)(at I do the most )(a)(a


	5. Pre-Scratch

**What do you think of your pre-scratch selves? (P.S. Omg I love you guys, can I hug you all? )**

**-XxWanderingxOtakuXx**

**~.~.~.~**

Sufferer: Umm...he's quite the chatterb9x. Even m9re so than me. I may d9 l9ng serm9ns, that is true, but I c9uld never g9 9n f9r the am9unt 9f time that he d9es. D9 n9t tell him this as I wish to not as he says 'trigger' him, but I wish he w9uld just shut up f9r a little.

Handmaid: She acts like h0w I was as a child. Except m0re 0utrage0usly lewd.

Summoner: he's just as awesome as 1 am. he even got the charm th1ng down, l1ttle guy just needs to stay away from that red quadrant for a wh1le. too bad he can't fly anymore cuz of them broken w1ngs...heartbreak 1s a dangerous th1ng

Psiioniic: he's a rather strange person. ii can tell that he triies to be as kiind or calm as he can, but iit's hard, what wiith the overexertiion he's suffered. he's okay...although ii wiish he'd stop lashiing out at me wiith that harsh language and giiberiish...

Disciple: She's a shippurr. She seems to have carried my attitude as well and she's so enthusiastic. I used to wonder why she shouted so much, but then I found out the truth. My, that's such a purroblem she has.

Dolorosa: Well she seems to+ care stro+ngly abo+ut feminism which I admire greatly. Altho+ugh she is very pro+miscuous perso+n and very flirtatio+us and go+ssipy and that wo+rries me.

Redglare: -frowns- Sh3 1s so d1ff3r3nt comp4r3d to m3. H3r 'r4d1c4l' 4tt1tud3, sk4t3bo4rd1ng 4nd uns3r1ousn3ss just s3nds m3 1nto som3 d1sm4y.

Mindfang: She is way too sweet. All sugar and no spice, plus she seems to like to rant on about stuff. She has no sense of adventure at all.. -sighs-

Darkleer: He has a very troubling, cheerful disposition. He smiles too much and seems to always be happy. Not to mention that he is in a quadrant with a lowblood, that is disgraceful.

Grand Highblood: he's such a motherfucking puppet. ALLOWING HIMSELF TO BE ORDERED AROUND BY MY DESCENDANT. i can't think of any redeeming features about that motherfucker

Dualscar: -facepalms- is evweryone in my bloodline fuckin disgraces? i mean my descendant is a lousy, heartbroken, genocidal imbecile and my pre-scratch self is a nook-huntin, slimeball, wannabe. god i just wvant to bash my face in right now..

Condesce: w)(ale mine is pretty c)(ill. s)(e got t)(e same sass as i do and i know s)(e ain't taking no shit from no one. I like )(er plus s)(e admires me a lot


	6. Four Horsemen

**What you guys do if you Fought against the four horsemen especially you the grand highblood!:)**

**-War**

**~.~.~.~**

Sufferer: The f9ur h9rsemen? I'm n9t very sure I'd last l9ng with them...

Handmaid: They will be defeated swiftly and th0r0ughly. The 0nly 0ne I am sure I will have s0me tr0uble with is Death. Seeing as we are b0th destr0yers 0f life.

Summoner: yoooo. those guys seem kind of hard to beat, but 1'll try 1t out. hopefully 1 won't d1e...

Psiioniic: -eyes spark red and blue- ii wiill try to see if ii can defeat them

Disciple: -hisses and backs away- I'm purretty sure that I can't claw and bite my way through them all.

Dolorosa: I canno+t engage in battle.

Redglare: Th3y sm3ll l1ke r1ghteous ch4r4ct3rs. 1'm d3b4t1ng on wh3th3r 1t's tru3 or not.

Mindfang: I'll 8eat them all! My sword and fluorite octet will 8ring them all down. Just w8 and see.

Darkleer: I am unsure of the outcome of this fight.

Grand Highblood: HAHAHA! conquest, war, famine, death. I'LL CRUSH ALL THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS. they will all be defeated by me. THREE OF THEM I ALREADY ACCOMPLISHED MYSELF. They'll be easy to defeat. AND EASY TO DESTROY. the other i will have no problem bringing to his knees

Dualscar: -takes out rifle- let the fightin begin. i'll make them all bow before me

Condesce: i'll get rid of 'em all. They'd meet my culling fork quicker t)(an they could even blink.


	7. Highbloods and Sopor

**Grand Highblood have you ever tasted soper slime before?**

**-Caity**

**~.~.~.~**

Grand Highblood: yes i have tasted sopor, believe it or not. IT'S USED AMONG US INDIGO BLOODS TO SUPRESS OUR PURE BLOODLUST. we need to if we should properly obey orders from the empress. HOWEVER I DON'T OVERDOSE ON THAT SHIT LIKE MY CHUCKLEFUCK OF A DESCENDANT USED TO

so as a toll for your question, i will be taking some of your blood~

**Author: HIGHBLOOD! No blood in exchange for answers! **


	8. Haters and Riches

**Dualscar have you ever considered of punching or killing your descendant or perhaps by knowledge torture him :0)**

**-Guest**

**~.~.~.~**

Dualscar: if i could count how may times i've considered punchin my descendant, i'd be fuckin rich beyond all belief. he fuckin annoys the hell out of me


	9. Destroy Life? What?

**Sup.****  
****Kay...so, let's play pretend for a bit...****  
****There are twelve trolls.****  
****Just like you, except...differant. In looks, personality, but they bear your sign.****  
****And they're basically...gonna destroy life as we know it.****  
****All because two of them messed up.****  
****So...how does that make you feel.******

**...Odd question, but don't blame me! I'm just the messenger! Kahahaha!**

**-skulledRenaissance**

**~.~.~.~**

Sufferer: I..really have n9 idea h9w t9 feel about that...Kn9wing that they will destr9y life is very unnerving to me. What exactly did they d9?

Handmaid: death c0mes and g0es. i have n0 w0rries 0f these tr0lls causing the end as we kn0w it. it all0ws my l0rd to enter with n0 tr0uble at all.

Summoner: that doesn't sound too hot. 1t's cool that they got my s1gn and all, but k1ll1ng everyone 1n the un1verse... maybe more. 1 feel worr1ed about that man.

Psiioniic: ii hope that my look aliike knew of the iimement danger that would've reached them and at lea2t triied to prevent it..

Disciple: I'd be very furrightened! To know that life could end that way is furry, furry scary.

Dolorosa: Ho+w ho+rrible! Why wo+uld they do+ such a thing? What co+uld they have do+ne to cause such a disastro+us thing?

Redglare: Th4t would b3 on3 of th3 most h31nous cr1m3s 3v3r comm1t3d by 4nyon3.

Mindfang: 8ut why would they even do that? What game would be a8le to cause the end of all life completely?

Darkleer: It would be very...worrying to know of such a thing.

Grand Highblood: i'd be motherfucking pissed beyond all belief TO KNOW THAT THE TROLL WITH MY SIGN is gonna fuck up life as we know it.

Dualscar: vwhat?...

Condesce: a'ig)(t i already know who ya'll talkin bout and i'ma say t)(at it pisses me off to know t)(at t)(em grubs are messin up my shit


	10. What are we afraid of?

**What are all you guys afraid of?**

**-Guest**

**~.~.~.~.~**

Sufferer: I'd have t9 say that I'm frightened 9f l9sing th9se wh9 are very dear to me...

Handmaid: I fear n0thing.

Summoner: 1 a1n't too sure 1'm scared of anyth1ng really... well except for los1ng my w1ngs... or m1ndfang 1n that case too. those both mean a lot to me and 1'd hate to lose them...

Psiioniic: …lo2iing everythiing and endiing up wiith _her..._

Disciple: *glances over at Sufferer* Losing him...I care too much fur him...more so than my own life..

Dolorosa: I fear lo+sing my dear Signless...or seeing him go+ thro+ugh

Redglare: Dy1ng 34rly, b3l13v3 1t or not. 1'v3 work3d h4rd to r34ch wh3r3 1 4m 4nd for 1t to b3 4bl3 to 3nd so 4bruptly...1t's fr1ght3n1ng..

Mindfang: I dou8t that anything can scare me. 8ut if you're really curious, I am worried of when that day will come. *looks at Summoner* The day when my adventure will end...

Darkleer: Disappointing my superiors..

Grand Highblood: hahaha! DON'T ASK ME THAT MOTHERFUCKING QUESTION AGAIN.

Dualscar: the only thing that I could ever fear is dealing vwith losing my dearest condesce

Condesce: man do I look like s)(it scares me? what the fuck is running t)(rough ya'll's )(eads?


	11. Challenge Accepted

**Grand Highblood, would you like to fight a demon like me from another world? (this will be a wonderful enjoyed fight i can have in ages)**

**-Sebastian**

**~.~.~.~.~**

Grand Highblood: fight a demon like you? *grins maniacally and takes out his clubs* HAHAHA. i'd love to do that. HAVEN'T MOTHERFUCKING HAD A GOOD BATTLE IN AGES. give me the time and place motherfucker. I'LL BE HAPPY TO SHATTER YOUR BONES BIT BY BIT. wonder what color your paint is~


End file.
